Yoshi's Big Race at Waluigi Stadium
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The stadium is packed and Yoshi is ready to race to the finish line! In this Mario Kart Wii fanfic, we'll see if Yoshi can win the Banana Cup.
1. The Prerace and Yoshi's Rocket Start

**This story is about a dinosaur that used his go-kart so he can win the race and the trophy!**

It's a beautiful day at Waluigi Stadium where everyone is getting ready for the big race and Yoshi is practicing his rocket start for today's race.

Waluigi Stadium is packed with fans, cheering and screaming all across the stadium and there's even an announcer!

"Good afternoon race fans, I'm so glad you've tuned in for today's race because it is a special race here at Waluigi Stadium where 12 racers compete for the big prize, the Banana Cup trophy!" the announcer said, "Checking in on the current scores we have Yoshi in 1st place with 45 points, followed by Funky Kong with 40, and Toadette with 34. Now, if Yoshi wins this race, he'll earn 15 more points which gives him 60 total points, the win and the trophy!"

The crowd cheered as everyone took their places at the starting line.

"So, before we get started, let's talk to Yoshi in our pre-race interview segment we called: 'Talking with the Racers'. So Yoshi, you have 45 points and the lead. What's in store for today's race?" the announcer asked, Yoshi smiled.

"Well announcer guy, it is a tough race for me and with my driving skills; I'll win this race for sure and I will receive this trophy when I cross the finish line!"

"Well, it looks like the crowd loves you and if you win this race, what is your favorite part about winning?"

Yoshi replied to him and said, "If I win, then I'll receive the trophy and a lot of cheering fans are here to cheer me on."

The announcer is amazed with the talk and asked Yoshi, "So, are you ready for the big race and the big win?"

"Yes, it will be an honor to compete in this final race and my go-kart is ready to go!" Yoshi replied as the crowd cheered.

"OK, thank you for talking with us today and good luck in the race!"

"I will and before I do, I want to tell all of the viewers at home about this final race. The racetrack begins at the starting line, then the racers must jump across the fire ring, next they must race across the dirt track and make a sharp left turn to the next fire ring. After that, the racers must do a few tricks at the ramp and finally, you cross the finish line and start lap 2. The first racer to cross the finish line wins!"

The announcer is amazed about Yoshi's description of the track as he got to the starting line.

"Well, I guess we'll go with that plan but… OK. Now, it's time to start this final race. Waluigi Stadium, are you ready?" the announcer asked.

The crowd cheered and replied, "YES!!"

"Then, let's get this race started!"

Just then, Lakitu appeared and told the racers, "Is everyone ready?"

The racers nodded yes as they started their engines.

Lakitu pressed the button on the start signal and said, "On your marks,"

"Get set…"

The crowd grew silent as Yoshi shouted the 2 words, "Rocket…"

"…"

"_**GO!!**_**"**

"…**Start!!" **Yoshi stepped on the gas and the rocket start worked!

And with that, the race has officially begun!


	2. The Big Race and Yoshi's Big Win

**When we last left our story, Yoshi is practicing his rocket start technique at Waluigi Stadium and he is so pumped! But, when Lakitu came in, it all rides on this race and Yoshi shouted the 2 words that helped him take the early lead, "Rocket… Start!!" Can Yoshi win the race and the Banana Cup trophy?**

The race has begun and Yoshi is in the lead thanks to the rocket start he got earlier, feeling pumped.

"The rocket start by Yoshi puts him in the early lead as we begin lap 1 of the race" the announcer said, "Look at him go as he made a first trick on the ramp and he's got it, the Yoshi Whirlwind Spin made him increase his speed as he landed on the track!"

Then Yoshi got a Bob-omb and placed it behind the kart which made it explode on the other racers, sending them flying!

The race is heating up as Yoshi crossed the finish line and then Lakitu said, "Lap 2, lap 2!"

"Wow, race fans, Yoshi is doing a great job so far in this race" the announcer said, "And listen to the crowd, they are cheering him on as we are in lap 2 of 3, the midpoint of the race!"

As the race continues in the 2nd lap, Yoshi is in the lead, followed by Daisy, Toadette and more.

The crowd is cheering as Yoshi made another trick, "Yoshi Whirlwind Spin!"

The announcer is amazed as Yoshi made another Whirlwind Spin and said, "Amazing, this is one of the best races I've ever seen. Yoshi is holding the lead as he crossed the finish line again which means it's time for… the final lap!!"

As the final lap begins, Bowser is racing on to Yoshi and said, "No 1st place for you, Yoshi!"

Yoshi kept racing on as he threw a blue shell at Bowser, sending him flying!

As Yoshi stopped for a second, he saw the finish line straight ahead and said, "The finish line, I'm almost there, I'm almost there!"

"This is it folks, the winner will soon be decided. It's Yoshi in the lead but here comes Toadette closing in and… oh! Toadette just got 1st place but here comes Yoshi, speeding up to the finish line. It's going to be close, who is the winner of the Banana Cup? We are about to find out right now."

Yoshi is so close to winning the cup as both racers crossed the finish line at the same time in a cloud of dust, seeing nothing.

The crowd gasped and waited for the smoke to clear.

Then… the smoke cleared, revealing that a dinosaur crossed the finish line. The announcer said, "Well, race fans, what more can I say. This has been one of the best races I've ever seen and in my life; I've seen that one dinosaur has officially crossed the finish line when the smoke came. So, that means the winner of this race, the 15 points, and the Banana Cup trophy is… YOSHI!!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Yoshi won the Banana Cup.

"I won, I won, all right!" Yoshi cheered but the crowd cheered even louder as Lakitu came in with the trophy and said, "Congrats, Yoshi. You have won the Banana Cup!"

Yoshi is amazed as he is awarded with the cup and said, "Thank you for the award, Lakitu. I had a great time racing here and it was a blast. I can't wait to do it again!"

Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi is watching his race as he put the trophy in his room to remember the big win he had at the stadium.


End file.
